hydrospannerfandomcom-20200214-history
Xavier Frost
Background RPG Statistics Dexterity 4D Blaster 6D Spec: Blaster Rifle 7D Spec: Blaster Repeater 7D Bows 4D+1 Firearms 4D+1 Melee Combat 5D+2 Melee Parry 5D+1 Pick Pocket 4D+1 Running 5D+1 Thrown Weapons 4D+1 Perception 4D *Forgery 4D+1 *Hide 4D+1 *Investigation 4D+1 *Search 5D *Sneak 4D+1 *Command 4D+1 Knowledge 3D Scholar: Starfighter Engineering 1D Intimidation 5D Adv: Torture 2D Streetwise 5D Survival 5D+1 Willpower 3D+1 Persuasion 3D+1 Languages: Old Neftali 5D Old Tionese 5D Strength 3D Climbing/Jumping 3D+1 Stamina 3D+1 Mechanical 2D Beast Handling 3D Repulsorlift Operation 2D+1 Starship Gunnery 4D+1 Technical 2D Armor Repair Spec: Stormtrooper Armor Repair 3D Starfighter Repair 2D+1 Starship Weapons Repair 2D+1 Space Transports Operation 4D+2 Security 2D+2 First Aid 2D+1 Equipment: Credits: 10100 Armour and Garments: Modified Stormtrooper Armor (Appearance Only) Armor Protection: +1D physical, +1D energy Comlink: Tongue-activated helmet comlink. Sealed Body Glove: Climate controlled body glove and breath mask allows operation in uncomfortably cold or warm climates and toxic-air environments. MFTAS: Multi-Frequency Targeting Acquisition System; adds +2D to Perception checks in low-visibility situations, +2D to ranged weapon skill uses against targets moving more than 10 meters per round; polarized lenses prevent flash-blinding. Utility Belt: High-tension wire, grappling hooks, spare blaster power packs, ion flares, concentrated rations, spare comlink, water packs, 2 medpacs. Camoflage Poncho ''Model: A/KT Camouflage Poncho'' Type: Cloth fatigues Cost: 250 Availability: 1 Game Notes: Adds +1D to sneak, +2D at ranges of more than 35 meters. Backpack with attached web gear *2 Purifying Canteen *1 Backup ComLink *slots for 1 A280 and 1 Light Repeating Blaster *100 Meters SynthRope *Facemask supply Combat Boots STR+2(kicking) Headstrap Macrobinoculars Weapons: -- Carried Equipment -- Axe 5D A280 (x4) -- 5D+2 -- 4-40/120/300 -- 100 Rounds Light Repeater Rifle -- 5D+1 -- 3-30/100/300 -- 300 Rounds -- Full Auto 6round burst OnHit 1Mtr nearby target 1Dif lower Ion Grenade -- 0-2(7D)/4(5D)/6(3D)/10(2D) - 3-7/20/40 - 11 Grenades Miscellany: One Aratech 74-Z Military Speeder Bike One Lambda Shuttle Flammenmeer - One R1 Astromech Droid R1 Astromech Droid Type: Industrial Automaton R1 Astromech Droid DEXTERITY 1D KNOWLEDGE 1D Planetary systems 2D+2 MECHANICAL 1D+1 Astrogation 4D, space transports 5D+2, Sensors 6D PERCEPTION 1D STRENGTH 2D TECHNICAL 2D Computer programming/repair 3D+2, security 3D+2, space transport repair 5D, starfighter repair 4D+2 Equipped With: -Video sensor with infrared vision -Internal comlink -Fire extinguisher -Wheeled locomotion -Small storage area (holds 10 Kg) -6 medium arms with varied tools (retractable) -Vox Synthesizer (Basic, Old Neftali, Wookiee) Move: 5 Size: 2.2 meters tall Cost: 3,500 Facemask: +2 Survival Nullifies airborn toxins, fine particulate, and illness causing agents Needs cleaned once a week, every 3 weeks needs replacement Unlimited Supply, Indestructable. In Command of 6 Infiltrator. Infiltrator Equipment: *Knife 3D *E-11 -- 5D *Scout Armor +2 -- Heater/breather for High Altitude, does not operate in Space Vaccuum Lockers Locker 1 Blister Blaster Rounds: 57 Blaster Pistol Clips: 5 Blaster Rifle Clips: 10 Locker 2 Model: Golan Arms Blister Blaster Type: Slug thrower Scale: Character Skill: Firearms Ammo: 8 Cost: 300 Availability: 3, F or R Fire Rate: 3 Range: 5-20/40/60 Damage: 4D, 3D second round (due to burns), 2D in third round, continuing for 1D rounds (due to burns.) Total Ammo: 57 Model: KYD-21 Sporting Blaster Type: Sporting blaster Scale: Character Skill: Blaster: sporting blaster Ammo: 75 Cost: 500 Availability: 1, F Range: 3-10/40/60 Damage: 3D+2 Game Notes: This weapon has an improved silencer which buffers both the sound and the flash of a blast, adding +2D to the difficulty to notice a shot has been fired. Locker 10 Scout Armor +2 25 Meters of FibraRope Cultist Robe 3 Datapads With Basic Forgery programs on it Copy of Tionese Primer Lecture Copy of History of Engineering as it Relates to Warfare (and Shade) Points: Character Points: 36 Force Points: 1 Move: 10 Dark Side Points: 1 Force Sensitive?: No Category:Ravenwood Company